My boss is a vampire
by khoi emiko
Summary: Revisi My boss is a vampire dari cerita sebelumnya/ Ino tidak menyangka kalau Gaara yang menjadi boss nya ditempat dia bekerja adalah seorang vampire. Ino yang awalnya takut mengetahui Gaara adalah seorang vampire darah murni dan mencoba menjahui pria itu, justru malah terjebak dalam pesona Gaara dan mulai mencintainya.


**MY BOSS IS A VAMPIRE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My boss is a vampire by Khoi Emiko**

**Pairing : Gaara dan Ino**

**Rated : Semi-M**

**Genre : Romance, fantasy and crime**

**Happy reading !**

**Chapter 1**

Di pagi hari ini hujan terus mengguyur kota Konoha. Ya! Memang akh ir-akhir ini kota Konoha sedang dilanda cuaca buruk sehingga di luar sana hanya beberapa orang saja yang melakukan aktifitas rutinnya seperti biasa dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pekerja kantoran. Dan disinilah, tampak wanita bersurai pirang berdiri menatap hampa ke luar jendela memperhatikan rintik hujan yang terus mengguyur dengan derasnya dan manik _aquamarine_ nya memancarkan sorot mata kesedihan. Wanita bersurai pirang dan memiliki bola mata sewarna _aquamarine_ itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Tahun ini, Usianya menginjak 19 tahun. Dan dia baru lulus dari 'Konoha High School' tahun lalu dan sekarang dia melanjutkan pendidikan di 'Konoha Central University' mengambil jurusan bahasa dan seni dan saat ini dia tengah memasuki semester 3, selain itu dia mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan di restoran yakiniku Q. Yang terletak di pusat kota konoha dan dia hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya. Karena ayahnya yang bernama Yamanaka Inoichi adalah seorang polisi. Sehingga mereka berdua sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Maka dari itu, Ino tidak ingin ikut berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal seperti ayahnya dan memilih hidup mandiri dengan menyewa sebuah apartemen. Dan ibunya yang bernama Yamanaka Yuka sudah lama meninggal, dia terkena kanker hati ketika Ino berusia 10 tahun.

KRINGG...KRINGG...KRINGG

Suara nyaring dari jam beker seakan menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Dengan malas ia langkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mandi setelah ia mematikan jam beker yang telah mengusik ketenangannya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Ino berdiri di depan cermin dan memandangi wajahnya di sana. Ia sibakkan poninya kesamping dan bibirnya membuat sebuah lengkungan di ke atas. Ia tersenyum.

"_Do your best_, Ino!" Ucapnya sambil memandang cermin di hadapannya dan tangan kanannya ia angkat lalu ia kepalkan kuat-kuat. dan wanita bersurai pirang itu langsung melesat pergi menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Ino bertemu dengan ke tiga sahabatnya yang terlihat tengah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Mereka adalah Haruno Sakura, Tenten dan Hyuuga Hinata. Haruno Sakura memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda sangat identik dengan bunga sakura dan memiliki bola mata berwarna _emerald_. Tenten memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan rambutnya selalu di cepol dua, Tenten berdarah campuran Tionghoa dan Jepang dan dia memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat dan Hyuuga Hinata memiliki rambut berwarna indigo dan memiliki bola mata sewarna lavender. Diantara Ino, Sakura dan Hinata, hanya Tenten yang tidak memiliki marga keluarga. Mereka ber-empat sudah lama bersahabat, sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas 1 _junior high school_. Ino menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata sedangkan Tenten duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Akhir-akhir ini cuaca nya semakin buruk. Rasanya aku ingin kembali tidur lagi." Kata Tenten sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ino tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu sambil mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari dalam tas.

"Aku juga." Sakura mengikuti jejak Tenten untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ino dan Hinata yang melihat keduanya, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. Hinata tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. Dan Hinata merasa khawatir ketika ia melihat wajah Ino terlihat pucat di hadapannya.

"Ino-chan. Kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Hinata menatap Ino dengan lekat. Sakura dan Tenten pun sontak mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat wajah Ino dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Benar _Pig_! Wajahmu pucat!"

"Ino. Lebih baik kau pulang saja dan beristirahat." Saran Tenten.

"Teman-teman. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin karena hujan dan hawanya dingin sehingga wajahku jadi pucat seperti ini. Lagipula hari ini kan jadwal kita untuk bekerja" Ino mencoba menampilkan sebuah senyuman di hadapan teman-temannya walaupun sebenarnya ia merasakan sedikit pening di kepalanya.

"Sungguh kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten. Hinata dan Sakura melihat ke arah Ino seolah-olah menunggu jawaban darinya.

Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membentuk huruf V di jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, Ino lalu berkata"Aku baik-baik saja. sungguh!".

Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya mempercayai ucapan Ino walaupun jauh di dasar lubuk hati mereka, kalau mereka masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan Ino barusan. Percakapan mereka berakhir ketika Kakashi sensei memasuki ruangan mereka dan memberikan materi di jam pertama tentang _cross cultural understanding. _

_**My boss is a vampire**_

Sepulang dari kampus, Ino bersama ketiga sahabatnya langsung bekerja di restauran Yakiniku Q. Walaupun hujan terus mengguyur kota Konoha, tak membuat restauran itu sepi akan pengunjung. Justru membuat restauran itu semakin ramai. Sebagai seorang pelayan, mereka di haruskan menggenakan kimono dan rambut mereka harus di sanggul lalu ditusukkan dengan sebuah sumpit yang di ujungnya terdapat dua buah lonceng kecil. Sebenarnya pelayan di restauran itu tampak seperti seorang _Geisha_ tetapi itulah ciri khas dari restauran ini. oleh karena itu, Ino kadang merasa kesulitan ketika melayani pengunjung yang datang dengan kimono yang ia kenakan. terlebih lagi hari ini. Ino bersama ketiga sahabatnya harus di buat kewalahan dengan banyaknya pengunjung yang datang.

"Nona. Tolong bawakan kami 2 botol sake lagi!"

"Nona. Saya ingin pesan tempura, sushi dan mango juice."

"Saya ingin 2 piring takoyaki."

Dan masih banyak lagi permintaan-permintaan dari para pengunjung yang datang. Restauran Yakiniku Q memang terkenal di negara Jepang. Bahkan restauran ini memiliki banyak cabang di setiap kota-kota besar yang ada di Jepang. Selain makan dan minumannya yang terkenal enak, _service_ yang diberikan dari restauran itu terbilang sangat baik. terlebih lagi pelayan-pelayan di restauran Yakiniku Q memiliki wajah berparas cantik seperti bak model top di majalah-majalah _fashion_. Godaan dan kerlingan jahil dari pengunjung lelaki adalah hal yang sudah biasa bagi pelayan-pelayan di restauran itu. mereka selalu menahan emosi mereka dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak keluar dan meledak-ledak jika kejadian itu terjadi. Seperti sekarang ini, Hinata tengah di goda oleh lelaki yang tengah memesan makanan dengannya.

"Nona. Kau memiliki mata yang indah dan bibir yang cukup seksi. Maukah kau pergi berkencan dengan ku besok?"

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Maaf tuan sepertinya pesanan anda telah siap. Saya akan membawakannya untuk anda." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi menjauhi pria yang baru saja menggodanya.

"_Dasar lelaki berhidung belang!_" Geram Hinata dalam hati.

* * *

Ino bersama ketiga sahabatnya bernapas lega ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Itu tandanya restauran sudah akan ditutup. Tetapi sebelum karyawan-karyawan restauran itu di pulangkan, manager Asuma sempat menahan mereka dan mengumpulkan seluruh karyawannya di _meeting room_.

"Esok kita akan kedatangan pemilik dari 'Sabaku group' sekaligus pemilik restauran ini. Saya harap kalian semua hadir tepat waktu dan tidak boleh ada yang terlambat. Dan persiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik! jika diantara kalian ada yang telat, saya tidak akan segan-segan memotong gaji kalian. Walaupun kalian hanya telat 1 menit! Mengerti kalian semua?!"

"Kami mengerti, manager!" jawab mereka semua dengan serempak.

"Aku dengar pemilik Sabaku group itu seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun dan dia memiliki paras wajah yang sangat tampan." Kata Sakura setelah meninggalkan _meeting room_ bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

"Oh ya?" sahut Ino dengan malas plus dengan wajah _flat_ nya.

"Ino bukankah kau itu _maniac_ dengan cowok-cowok ganteng!" Tenten mengerling jahil ke arah Ino.

"Sudah tidak tuh." Jawab Ino.

"Hei _Pig_! Aku yakin kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengidolakan pria ini. bayangkan saja! di usianya yang terbilang muda, dia sudah mampu mengelola 'Sabaku group' seorang diri. Benar-benar pria idaman sekaligus suami idaman bagi kaum hawa." Sakura merangkum kedua pipinya dan kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas.

Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya demi melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang terbilang cukup aneh.

"Benar Sakura! pria ini pasti idaman bagi para kaum hawa. Ino benar-benar bodoh tidak menyukai pria ini." Timpal Tenten.

Ino mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh! Siapa tahu dia adalah pria tua yang memiliki banyak selir. Kalian jangan menghayal yang tidak-tidak deh." Sergah Ino.

Sakura dan Tenten sudah mau menanggapi perkataan Ino, hanya saja Hinata sudah lebih dulu berkata kepada Ino.

"Ino-chan. wajahmu masih terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat nya yang satu ini, Hinata selalu memperhatikan kondisinya jauh dari Sakura dan Tenten. Bahkan menurut Ino, Hinata lah yang paling peka dari semuanya. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten sontak memfokuskan wajah mereka kembali untuk melihat wajah Ino dengan seksama.

"Benar _Pig_! Wajahmu masih kelihatan pucat!"

"Ino. Apa perlu kami antarkan kau sampai ke apartemen mu?" tawar Tenten.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. aku hanya merasa lelah dan sedikit pusing. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Hinata-chan." Jawab Ino yang mulai gemas dengan sikap Hinata.

.

.

Di tengah derasnya hujan, Ino bersama ketiga sahabatnya berjalan beriringan di bawah payung transparan yang menaungi diri mereka dari tetesan air hujan untuk menuju halte bus. Tak ada 2 menit mereka menunggu, bus yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Ino bersama ketiga sahabatnya langsung masuk kedalam bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"Ino. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya! Setelah ini kau harus minum obat dan jangan begadang. Oke!" Ucap Tenten sebelum Ino hendak turun dari dalam bus.

"Iya. Terimakasih teman-teman. Yasudah aku duluan ya. Selamat malam!" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Selamat malam." Balas mereka bertiga sambil melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Ino. Ino pun turun dari dalam bus dan menatap kepergian teman-temannya yang terlihat masih melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahnya. Memang hanya Ino saja yang jarak tempat tinggalnya berbeda dengan Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten. Maka dari itu, Ino selalu turun lebih dulu dibanding dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

* * *

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan di sepanjang trotoar untuk menuju apartemennya. Jaket beludru berwarna ungu yang ia kenakan saat ini, ia rapatkan kuat-kuat demi menahan hawa dingin yang seolah-olah bagai ribuan jarum yang sedang menusuk setiap kulitnya. Ino terus berjalan di bawah payung transparan yang saat ini menaungi dirinya dari derasnya hujan. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin terasa seiring dengan hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa setiap kulit wajahnya. Dari arah berlawanan, Ino melihat sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Kilatan cahaya yang datang dari lampu mobil itu, sontak membuat Ino menyipitkan sebelah matanya menahan sinar lampu yang telah menerobos masuk sampai ke kornea matanya.

Dan 'BYUUUUUURRRR' .

"Tidaaakkkkkk!"

Ino berteriak histeris ketika mobil sport hitam itu menggilas sebuah kubangan air dan mengguyur tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup seluruhnya.

"Hei berhenti kau!" Ino berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap mobil sport hitam itu mau berhenti.

Dan benar saja, mobil sport hitam itu berhenti tak jauh dimana Ino berada. Dengan menahan amarah yang teramat besar, Ino berlari sambil memegang payung transparannya. Ino mengusap wajah nya dari sisa-sisa air kubangan dan menyingkirkan helaian poni rambutnya yang terlihat basah kuyup itu kesamping teliganya sebelum ia mengetok pintu kaca mobil itu dengan keras.

DUGG...DUGG...DUGG

"Hei keluar kau yang di dalam sana!" DUGG...DUGG...DUGG.

Kali ini Ino mengepalkan sebelah tangannya kuat-kuat, hendak bersiap untuk memukul kaca mobil itu dengan lebih keras lagi. Namun, sebelum kepalan tangan Ino hendak mencapai kaca mobil itu, tiba-tiba saja kaca pintu mobil itu terbuka lebar.

"Hei kau! Kalau menyetir pakai mata dong! Lihat! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi basah kuyup kaya gini!" cerocos Ino panjang lebar.

Hening.

Merasa di acuhkan, Ino menunduk sedikit untuk melihat siapa pengemudi yang sudah berani-beraninya mengacuhkan dirinya di saat seperti ini. Ino dapat melihat kalau pengemudi mobil sport hitam itu adalah seorang pria. Dilihat dari umurnya sih sepertinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

"Kau tuli ya!" Teriak Ino ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu terus menatap ke depan dan tidak sedikitpun melihat ke arahnya. Penerangan yang kurang, membuat Ino harus sedikit memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam jendela mobil untuk melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas.

"Halo! Apa kau benar-benar tuli,eh!" teriak Ino lagi.

Pria itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino yang membuat Ino langsung memundurkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil itu.

"Jadi apa mau mu sekarang?" tanya nya dengan suara yang terdengar dingin di telinga Ino.

"Ya jelas tanggung jawab dong!" lagi-lagi, Ino harus menata pandangannya dengan baik untuk melihat wajah pria itu yang separuh wajahnya hampir tidak terlihat akibat pencahayaan yang kurang. Ino hanya dapat melihat surai rambut berwarna merah pria itu.

"K-kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

Ino membeliakan kedua matanya ketika melihat bola mata pria itu berwarna merah menyala di dalam kegelapan dan berkilat tajam ke arahnya. Ino merasa kalau tatapan mata pria itu sekan-akan ingin membunuhnya. Payung yang sedari tadi menaungi diri Ino, tiba-tiba saja terhempas begitu saja. derasnya hujan sukses mengguyur tubuh Ino yang tidak memakai payung itu. bulu kuduk Ino berdiri merasakan takut yang luar biasa. Ino menekan dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak.

"Apa kau takut?" tanyanya pada Ino yang tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat dan terlihat sedang mencoba menahan sakit.

Ino terus menekan dadanya kuat-kuat dan dia merasa kalau kini ia menjadi sulit untuk bernafas.

"Bukankah kau meminta ku untuk bertanggung jawab? Jadi kenapa kau terlihat takut sekarang? Apa karena mata ini?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai sehingga menampilkan taringnya di hadapan Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat menepis rasa takut yang terus saja menghatui dirinya ketika melihat kedua bola mata pria itu dan terlebih lagi sekarang pria itu menunjukkan sebuah taring di depan matanya. Ino melangkahkan kakinya untuk terus mundur menjauh dan mencoba menghindari tatapan yang telah membuat dadanya menjadi terasa sesak. Dan selanjutnya, Ino berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan mobil sport hitam yang pengemudinya telah membuat Ino merasa takut dalam sedetik saja. Ia bahkan melupakan amarahnya yang sempat meledak-ledak kepada pria itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, pengemudi di dalam mobil sport hitam itu menyeringai bermaksud meremehkan ketika Tubuh Ino lenyap dari pandangannya. Ino menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah gang yang menuju ke arah apartemennya. Dan dia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"_Aneh! Rasa sakit nya tiba-tiba saja menghilang._" Ino meraba-raba dadanya yang semula terasa sakit. Dan benar saja, dia sudah tidak merasakan sesak di sekitar dadanya. Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetar, Ino memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari menuju ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Kini Ino berdiri di depan cermin _wastafel _yang berada di dalam kamar mandinya_. _Ia basuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air yang terus mengalir dari keran _wastafel_ . Lalu, Ino memutar keran itu untuk menghentikan aliran air yang semula ia biarkan terus mengalir deras. Sejenak ia tundukkan wajahnya menghadap kubang air _wastafel_ dan dengan perlahan ia tatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ino. Tenanglah kau tidak perlu takut!" ucap Ino sambil menatap bayangan wajahnya di dalam cermin.

Ino lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya yang telah basah kuyup akibat terkena cipratan genangan air dan guyuran hujan. Setelah ia membasuh dirinya, Ino bergegas naik ketempat tidur. Tapi sebelum itu, Ino meminum obat untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya dan tak di sangka-sangka, dia mengambil obat tidur juga. Ino merasakan kalau sekarang tangannya gemetaran ketika ia mencoba memasukkan 4 butir obat tidur ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh ke atas langit-langit apartemennya. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya kejadian tadi dimana ia melihat kedua mata yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan merasa takut.

"Siapakah pria itu? apakah dia benar-benar manusia?" Setelah berucap seperti itu, kedua manik aquamarine Ino perlahan tertutup rapat. Sepertinya efek obat tidur itu telah memberikan reaksi. Dan membawa Ino ke alam bawah sadar dimana ia dapat bermimpi disana.

_**My boss is a vampire**_

"Gaara! akhirnya kau kembali ke jepang."

Wanita berkuncir empat itu terlihat berlari di dalam _mansion_ megahnya menyambut kedatangan pemuda bersurai merah yang di kenal dengan nama Gaara itu.

"Temari-nii! Berhentilah memelukku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Gaara memberontak ketika Temari sang kakak tertua nya memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"Aissh! Biarkan aku memeluk adik kesayangan ku ini."

"Gaara! aku sudah mengira itu kau. Karena aku mencium darah mu di sekitar sini."

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya berat ketika Kankuro ikut serta untuk memeluk dirinya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Gaara terus memberontak agar kedua kakanya mau melepaskan dirinya.

Tetapi sepertinya Temari dan Kankuro masih nyaman dengan posisinya kini walaupun Gaara terus mendorong tubuh keduanya untuk menjauh.

"AAARRGGH..." Gaara sontak mendongakan kepalanya ke atas ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menancap di masing-masing sisi lehernya.

"T-temari.. K-kankuro." Gaara berkata sarat kepada Temari dan Kankuro yang tiba-tiba saja menghisap darahnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Gaara menekan setiap gigi-giginya merasakan sakit. Seakan-akan pasokan darah yang ada di dalam tubuhnya seperti tertarik keluar dengan paksa. Dan seketika, manik hijau turquoise itu berubah menjadi merah pekat dan menampakkan taring di masing-masing sudut bibirnya.

'SSLUURRRP'

Temari dan Kankuro langsung menyeka sudur bibir mereka dengan punggung tangan secara bersamaan, ketika mereka berdua melepaskan taring mereka di leher Gaara dan setelah menghisap darahnya cukup lama. Sedangkan Gaara, ia langsung menyeka jejak-jejak gigitan Temari dan Kankuro di lehernya menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna merah maroon miliknya.

"Gaara. Apa kau tidak ingin menghisap darah kami juga?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara sambil melengos pergi meninggalkan kedua kakanya begitu saja.

"Hei Gaara! apa kau yakin tidak ingin menghisap darah kami?" Timpal Kankuro.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab nya yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Temari dan kankuro.

"Jangan lupa besok kau harus menghadiri perayaan kedatangan mu di restauran Yakiniku Q yang ada di Konoha."

"Ya aku tahu."

"Tsk. Kepribadiannya masih belum berubah semenjak ia meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya sejak 10 tahun silam." Kankuro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menoleh ke arah Temari.

"Ya benar. Itulah Gaara, bukan Gaara namanya kalau dia bersikap lembut dan humoris." Sahut Temari yang masih memandang ke arah dimana sosok adiknya menghilang.

"Sepertinya dia harus mendapatkan seorang wanita disisinya yang dapat merubah ke pribadiannya itu."

"Benar. Ah tapi sayang sekali Gaara itu sulit dalam memilih seorang wanita."

"Siapa tahu saja dia sudah mendapatkan seorang kekasih ketika ia tinggal di Spanyol."

"Mana mungkin Kankuro. Kalau ia memiliki kekasih, pasti Gaara akan membawanya pulang ke Jepang. Dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini."

"Iya juga sih. Aduh! Walaupun dia tidak bisa mencari seorang kekasih di Spanyol, tetapi aku harap Gaara bisa mendapatkannya di negara kelahirannya ini."

"Ya semoga saja." Temari merangkul pundak Kankuro sesaat dan mereka berdua langsung melesat pergi menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

_**My boss is a vampire**_

Ke esokan paginya, semua karyawan restauran Yakiniku Q telah berkumpul dan duduk dengan rapi di deretan bangku yang ada di dalama _meeting room_.

"Ino-chan, sepertinya wajahmu sudah tidak terlihat pucat lagi." Hinata menatap wajah Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah benar! Pasti semalam kau tidur dengan nyenyak ya?" timpal Tenten.

"_Hahaha mereka tidak tahu saja kalau semalam aku hampir menuju ke ambang pintu kematian._" Tukas inner Ino.

"Aku mengikuti anjuran saran kalian untuk meminum obat dan tidur dengan cukup." Ino menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir kuda.

"Syukurlah _Pig_!"

dan perckapan mereka berakhir ketika manager Asuma memasuki _meeting room_ dan berdiri menghadap ke arah dimana semua penjuru mata memandanginya. Semua terdiam dan ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika ketika manager Asuma akan membuka suaranya di hadapan mereka semua.

"Sesuai dengan ucapan saya kemarin, kalau hari ini pemilik 'Sabaku Group' akan hadir dan memeperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan kalian semua. Beliau baru saja datang dari Jepang setelah 10 tahun tinggal di negara Spanyol. Baiklah. Inilah dia pemilik dari Sabaku Group!"

"Ckck. Kita seperti sedang menonton acara _talk show_ saja." Ucap Ino yang langsung di beri anggukan oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

Ino memandang sekelilingnya, melihat wajah orang-orang yang terlihat di depan matanya seperti sedang menunggu sebuah pengumuman pemenang undian. Hanya Hinata saja yang wajah nya terlihat biasa-biasa saja di mata Ino. Dan beberpa menit kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah sepatu seseorang tengah mendekat ke arah _meeting room_. Suara derap langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas dan menampilkan sosok bersurai merah yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya memasuki _meeting room_. Jeritan histeris yang pertama kali Ino dengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Ino bahkan melihat Tenten dan Sakura turut ikut serta menjerit histeris berjamaah seperti yang lainnya. Tetapi hanya kaum adam saja yang terlihat diam dan tersenyum kecut melihat kaum hawa begitu tergila-gila dengan makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi di depan mereka. Manager Asuma sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anak buahnya melihat Gaara seperti melihat seorang idol yang akan naik ke atas panggung untuk bernyanyi.

"Ino lihat! Dia tampan kan?!"

"Biasa aja tuh!"

"_Pig_! Sebaiknya setelah ini kau harus pergi ke dokter mata untuk mengecek kondisi kedua mata mu itu."

"Ino coba kau lihat baik-baik dulu pria itu." Tenten memutar kepala Ino dengan paksa dan menghadapkannya ke arah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Ino terdiam sejenak ketika manik aqumarine itu memandang sosok pemilik Sabaku Group itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. Hari ini, Gaara memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dua buah kancing kemeja yang sengaja ia tidak kancingkan, rambutnya yang berwarna merah, terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih seperti boneka porselen dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya sehingga menambah kesan _cool_ di wajahnya yang tampan. Ino terpana sesaat melihat penampilan Sabaku muda yang harus ia akui sedikit mempesona di matanya.

"Nama saya Sabaku no Gaara. Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini." jelas Gaara singkat dengan wajah datarnya plus dengan suara yang terdengar datar. Hanya dengan penjelasan Gaara yang terdengar singkat, tak urung membuat seluruh orang histeris mendengar suaranya.

"_Suara ini dan rambut berwarna merah! Jangan-jangan... Ah! Tapi itu kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Lagipula tidak mungkin kalau pengemudi mobil sport hitam itu adalah Gaara-sama hanya karna Gaara-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah juga. Ino tenanglah kau tidak boleh menunjukkan ketakutan mu_." Kata Ino di dalam hatinya.

Sebisa mungkin Ino mengatur deru nafas dan detak jantungnya. Ia sedang berusaha menutupi ketakutannya di hadapan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tampan sih. Tapi sayang, dia itu terlalu irit berbicara." Ujar Ino dengan senyum getir nya.

"Yack Ino! Justru itu yang membuat Gaara-sama semakin terlihat keren!"Sahut Tenten dengan sewotnya.

"Kau itu benar-benar buta, _Pig_!"

"Diam kau _Forehead_!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan adu argumen lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali bekerja." Hinata mulai menengahi ketiganya, ketika ia merasakan Sakura, Tenten dan Ino mulai melancarkan aksi serangan _deathglare_ mereka.

_**My boss is a vampire**_

Sudah lima hari semenjak Gaara tinggal di Jepang dan memimpin 'Sabaku Group'. Pria itu menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa dan mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru di negara tempat kelahirannya. Sedangkan Ino, wanita itu secara perlahan mulai mengikis pikirannya mengenai insiden dimana ia bertemu dengan pengemudi mobil sport hitam yang hampir membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Hari ini, jadwal Ino berbeda dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Walaupun Ino tidak satu shift dengan ketiga sahabatnya, tetapi Ino dapat bergaul dengan baik dan bekerja sama dengan karyawan-karyawan di sana.

"Selamat datang Gaara-sama!" ucap Sari yang juga salah seorang pelayan restauran di Yakiniku Q.

Seluruh karyawan dan pengunjung restauran siang itu langsung terpana melihat Gaara yang terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kagum yang kini tertuju ke arahnya.

"Gaara-sama benar-benar tampan ya, Ino-chan." ucap Mayasi yang berdiri di sebelah Ino.

"Hmm I-Iya." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum canggung.

.

.

Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa bed yang terdapat di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Kedua matanya ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya, ia taruh di atas perutnya.

"Gaara-sama. Apa saya mengganggu waktu anda?" tanya manager Asuma yang membuat Gaara langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tidak."

"Ini data-data karyawan yang bekerja disini." Manager Asuma menyerahkan sebuah file yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangan kanannya lalu ia serahkan file itu kepada Gaara dan Gaara langsung menerimanya dengan baik.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri." Manager Asuma membungkukkan badannya lalu ia memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja Gaara.

"Tunggu!"

"Ya ada apa Gaara-sama?" ucapan Gaara membuat manager Asuma kembali berbalik untuk menghampiri Gaara.

"Terimakasih Asuma-san. Selama ini kau bekerja dengan baik dan dapat menjaga identitas kami."

"Gaara-sama tidak perlu berterimakasih karena menjaga identitas keluarga Sabaku juga sebagaian dari tugas saya. Anda dapat mengandalkan saya." Manager Asuma mengukir sebuah senyuman ke arah Gaara yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman tipis milik Gaara.

"Kalau begitu. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Kini manager Asuma meninggalkan ruangan kerja Gaara dan perlahan sosok tubuhnya lenyap dari pandangan Gaara. setelah jejak kepergian manager Asuma menghilang dari pandangannya, Gaara langsung berjalan menuju kursi kerja nya dan meneliti file yang baru saja ia terima dari manager Asuma. Dengan teliti, ia amati identitas setiap karyawannya satu persatu dan sampailah Gaara pada satu halaman dimana identitas Ino terpampang di sana. Gaara langsung menyeringai sesaat dan kedua tangannya ia jadikan sebagai penopang dagunya. Kedua matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan demi membaca setiap kata demi kata.

"Yamanaka Ino. jadi namanya Yamanaka Ino. Hmm menarik juga."

DRRTT...DRRTT...DRRTT

Gaara mendengus karena ia merasa terusik dengan panggilan masuk dari ponsel miliknya. Sejenak, ia lirik sebuah nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya lalu ia mengangkat panggilan telpon itu dengan segera.

"Ya Temari-nee. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang terdengar seperti orang yang telah kehilangan minat.

"Gaara! Bisakah hari ini kau datang ke gedung Sabaku corp?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari ini ada sebuah investor yang ingin bertemu dengan kau dan investor itu ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"Suruh Kankuro-nii saja yang datang."

"Kankuro sedang rapat dengan investor lainnya."

"Kalau begitu, Temari-nee saja yang menemui investor itu."

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa Gaara. Aku harus menghadiri sebuah rapat dewan tetua demi membicarakan kedatangan kau ke negri ini." Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan dan kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus! Itu baru adikku. Kalau begitu Jaa!"

Gaara langsung menekan tombol merah di ponselnya dan ia taruh ponselnya di atas meja kerjanya dengan kasar. Dan tak lama kemudian, Gaara telah mengganti setelan jas biru dongkernya nya dengan setelan jas berwarna putih. Lalu ia pun langsung melesat pergi. Semua mata kembali tertuju melihat Gaara yang terlihat berjalan ke arah pintu keluar restauran itu. Ino yang berdiri tak jauh dari arah pintu keluar, tak sengaja menangkap manik hijau _turquoise_ milik Gaara. Gaara sendiri sempat melirik manik _aquamarine_ milik Ino. Dan mereka berdua sempat saling bertukar pandangan tetapi waktu yang membuat Gaara tidak bisa memandang manik _aquamarine_ itu lebih lama lagi. Dan akhirnya, sosok Gaara menghilang dari balik pintu restauran meninggalkan tatapan kagum dari semua orang yang kini tengah membicarakan pesona dirinya. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat demi menyadarkan dirinya kembali yang seperti terhipnotis oleh manik hijau _turqouise_ milik Gaara.

_**My boss is a vampire**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Dan restauran Yakiniku Q telah ditutup sejak sejam yang lalu. Seluruh karyawan telah dipulangkan kerumah mereka masing-masing. Ino sendiri hendak berjalan menuju halte bus bersama Sari dan Mayasi. Hari ini cuacanya tidak terlalu buruk seperti kemarin. Langit tidak terlihat mendung sehingga bulan dan bintang dapat memancarkan sinarnya di atas sana. Ino, Mayasi dan Sari saling berbincang-bincang sesekali di sertai tawa ketika mereka hendak menuju halte bus. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka bertiga melihat manager Asuma berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ino. Tunggu!"

"Ya ada apa manager Asuma?"

"I-Ini. B-bisakah kau taruh dokumen ini ke ruangan Gaara-sama?" tanya manager Asuma yang tampak mengatur deru nafasnya akibat berlari untuk menghampiri Ino.

"Kenapa tidak besok saja, manager Asuma?"

"Aku tidak bisa membawa dokumen ini bersama saya. Saya mohon Ino. Saya harus buru-buru pergi kerumah sakit. Karena istri saya sedang sakit jadi saya harap kau mau membantuku menaruh dokumen ini di ruangan Gaara-sama."

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih Ino. Dan ini kunci nya." Setelah memberikansebuah kunci kepada Ino, manager Asuma langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Ino di tempat.

"Sari, Mayasi. Maaf sepertin ya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bareng dengan kalian." Kata Ino dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Ino. Selamat malam!" kata Mayasi.

"Sampai jumpa esok hari!" Sahut Sari sambil melambaikan tangan yang di ikuti oleh Sari.

"Selamat malam!" Ino membalas lambaian tangan kedua temannya itu. Dan Ino pun langsung melangkah menuju restauran Yakiniku Q seorang diri.

.

.

.

Gelap gulita adalah hal yang pertama kali Ino lihat ketika ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang ada di dalam restauran itu. Dengan bantuan sinar layar ponselnya, Ino menyalakan beberapa saklar lampu untuk membantu penglihatannya menuju ruangan Gaara. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan Gaara, kedua mata Ino bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seolah-olah sedang bertindak waspada.

"Aduh. Kok jadi merinding gini sih?!"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin. Ino memang takut akan adanya hantu dan dia paling tidak senang jika teman-temannya bercerita tentang misteri atau horor. Oleh karena itu, Ino menepis rasa ketakutannya saat ini dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan Gaara. Ino terdiam sejenak menatap pintu di hadapannya. Perasaan ragu dan gugup melanda dirinya saat ini. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan ia hembuskan secara perlahan. Baru lah Ino merasa rileks untuk membuka kunci pintu yang berada di depannya. Ino langsung menyalakan saklar lampu agar ia bisa melihat isi ruangan itu dengan jelas. Ino melihat sekelilingnya dan ia langsung merasa kagum melihat dekorasi dan barang-barang antik yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ino berjalan dengan santainya di atas karpe halus menuju meja kerja Gaara sambil sesekali menebar senyum melihat keindahan yang terdapat di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah meletakan dokumen-dokumen itu di atas meja, Ino bersandar sejenak di pinggir meja kerja Gaara sambil menikmati kembali pemandangan yang terpancar di dalam ruangan itu. Kedua mata Ino kian bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil sesekali ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tetapi senyuman itu seakan lenyap ketika Ino menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang tengah tertidur di bangku sofa panjang yang terletak di dekat jendela. Ino langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana pria itu tengah terlelap dengan tenangnya. Kedua mata Ino membeliak sempurna demi melihat wajah pria itu.

"GAARA-SAMA!"

suara Ino terdengar seperti berteriak dan Ino langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ino duduk berjongkok di tepi sofa untuk melihat wajah Gaara yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya seolah-olah pria itu tidak terusik ataupun terbangun setelah mendengar suaranya yang terbilang cukup keras. Kedua mata Ino tampak berbinar-binar melihat wajah Gaara yang menurutnya sangat tampan di hadapannya. Terlebih lagi cahaya bulan yang menorobos masuk dari arah kaca jendela ikut menerpa wajah Gaara yang terlihat bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu. Jas putihnya terselampir begitu saja dia atas kepalanya. Empat buah kancing kemeja nya terlihat terbuka sehingga dada bidangnya terekspose dengan jelas di mata Ino. Ino sampai menelan ludah melihatnya. Ino bahkan dapat mendengar deru nafas Gaara yang terdengar sangat teratur di telinganya. Ino berinisiatif untuk menyelimuti tubuh Gaara dengan jas putih miliknya. Namun, ketika Ino hendak menggapai jas putih milik Gaara, tangan Ino tidak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangan Gaara.

"Dingin!"

Ino kembali meraba-raba punggung tangan Gaara bahkan Ino juga ikut menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Gaara.

"Dingin sekali!" ucap nya lagi.

Raut wajah Ino langsung terlihat cemas.

"Apa Gaara-sama sakit?"

"Tubuhnya terasa dingin seperti mayat."

Ino memberanikan diri untuk menenglengkan sebelah kepalanya dan menempelkan sebelah telingannya tepat di mana jantung Gaara berdetak.

"Tidak mungkin! Detak jantung Gaara-sama berhenti. Aku harus cepat-cepat menelpon rumah sakit."

Ino merogoh isi dalam tas nya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dengan cepat, Ino menekan tombol nomor rumah sakit yang di tuju.

'KREEKK'

tiba-tiba saja Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya dan meremas ponsel Ino hingga hancur membuat Ino diam mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghubungi rumah sakit!"

"G-gara-sama."

"Aku akan mengganti ponselmu yang rusak ini."

Gaara menunjukkan serpihan-serpihan ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggamannya lalu menunjukkan nya di hadapan wajah Ino.

"B-bagaimana bisa Gaara-sama? jantung anda sudah berhenti berdetak?" tanya Ino dengan memasang mimik wajah seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan.

Gaara menarik sebelah lengan Ino membuat wanita bersurai pirang itu jatuh terduduk di atas sofa dan tubuhnya hampir berada di dekapan Gaara.

"Apa kau pikir, aku ini hantu hah?" Ino memalingkan wajahnya ketika Ino merasakan wajah tampan Gaara begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa kau takut jika jantungku sudah berhenti berdetak?"

Gaara menarik lengan Ino lalu menempelkan lengan Ino di dada nya tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak. Ino menggigit bawah bibirnya ketika ia merasakan tidak adanya gerakan ataupun bunyi detak jantung Gaara yang ia dengar ataupun ia rasakan dari sentuhan telapak tangannya yang kini berada di dada bidang Gaara. Yang Ino rasakan hanyalah rasa dingin seperti menggenggam bunga es yang terasa sangat dingin di telapak tangannya.

"M-maafkan saya Gaara-sama. Tolong biarkan saya pergi."

Ino mencoba menarik lengannya dari genggaman tangan Gaara untuk melepaskan lengannya yang tertempel di dada Gaara. Namun hasilnya nihil! Justru Gaara menjatuhkan tubuh Ino di atas sofa membuat posisi tubuh Ino berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekar Gaara. Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang dari balik jendela seakan menjadi saksi bisu melihat sikap mereka berdua saat ini.

"Gaara-sama tolong lepaskan saya!"

"Tidak!"

Gaara menghimpit kedua kaki Ino lalu kedua telapak tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Ino sehingga posisi lengan Ino menjadi terentang. Ino merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Ino akaui kalau ia menyukai telapak tangan dingin Gaara saat menyentuh tangannya, tetapi dia tidak suka Gaara bersikap senonoh seperti ini.

"Gaara-sama tolong lepaskan saya!" Ino meronta-ronta membuat Gaara mempererat cengkramannya.

"Yamanaka Ino! Aku tidak ingin melepaskan mu dua kali." Gaara menyeringai membuat Ino bergidik takut tetapi di satu sisi, Ino merasa hatinya seakan-akan meleleh nelihat seringai yang terukir dari bibir Gaara.

"Maksud anda apa, Gaara-sama?" Ino menatap wajah Gaara yang hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingat ini?" kedua bola mata Gaara yang semula berwarna hijau turqouise berubah menjadi merah pekat dan menampilkan taring yang berada di masing-masing sisi sudut giginya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Ino membulatkan kedua matanya seiring tubuhnya yang perlahan-perlahan semakin melemas dan tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan tubuh Gaara.

"Aku lah pengemudi mobil sport hitam itu."

"V-vampire!"

"Ini lah aku sebenarnya. Jadi! Jangan coba-coba kau menghubungi rumah sakit atau membertahukan hal ini kepada siapapun."

"B-baik saya berjanji tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. Tapi saya mohon lepaskan saya, Gaara-sama."

"Apa kau tahu, Yamanaka Ino?! Aroma darah mu membuat aku gila. Sebelum aku melepaskan mu, ijinkan aku mencicipi darah mu yang segar ini."

Ino tercekat mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi sifat Gaara yang kini jauh berbeda di hadapan wajahnya dari kehidupan aslinya yang selalu pendiam dan memasang wajah dingin ketika pria itu berada di depan publik.

"Hentikan, Gaara-sama!"

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanmya ketika bibir tipis nan seksi Gaara hampir mencapai sisi leher jenjangnya.

"HENTIKAAAN!" Ino berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan cairan bening dari manik aquamrine nya terjatuh tanpa sadar. Tapi sayang, Gaara tidak mendengarkan suara bak toa yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Gaara juga melihat Ino menitikkan air mata yang telah terjatuh dari sudut matanya. Tetapi Gaara tidak menghiraukannya. Ino akhirnya pasrah demi menyadari bibir Gaara sudah menempel di sisi lehernya dan telah siap untuk menghisap darahnya.

"Gaara! sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu di hadapan wanita!"

Gaara dan Ino sontak menolehkan kepala mereka berdua secara bersamaan demi menuju ke arah sumber suara. Ino merasakan adanya sedikit ke legaan di hatinya melihat seorang wanita bersurai coklat muda dengan kuncir empat dan seorang laki-laki bersurai merah bata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdua. Gaara langsung melepaskan cengkraman dan kungkungannya dari tubuh Ino.

"Temari-nee Kankuro-nii. Sedang apa kalian disini? Apa kalian tidak lihat, aku sudah hampir mencapai tujuanku untuk menghisap darah wanita ini. Kalian berdua mengganggu saja!"

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah dan memasang senyum masang ke arah Temari dan Kankuro sambil ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tidak semestinya berbuat kasar seperti itu terhadap seorang manusia! Terlebih lagi dia wanita." Kankuro ikut menimpali.

Temari membantu Ino bangkit dari tidurnya akibat ulah Gaara sebelumnya dan mengelus-elus punggung Ino dengan perlahan tapi lembut berharap Ino merasakan sedikit ketenangan.

"Tenanglah dan jangan menangis."

Temari menghapus tetasan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ino. Ino menahan isakan tangisnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya membuat Temari merasa iba melihatnya.

"K-kalian siapa?"

"Aku Sabaku Temari. Kakak tertua Gaara."

"Aku Sabaku Kankuro. Aku juga kakak kandung Gaara."

"Kankuro dan Gaara adalah adikku." Jelas Temari kemudian.

"Dan siapa nama mu?" tanya Temari yang melihat Ino sudah menghentikan isakan tangisnya dan sudah merasa tenang untuk menatap keduanya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino. Mungkin kau sudah tahu kalau Gaara adalah seorang Vampire dan kami pun juga demikian." Jelas Kankuro.

"A-APA?!"

"Keluarga Sabaku adalah keturunan Vampire darah murni dan kami memberitahukan hal ini kepada mu karena kau satu-satunya wanita pertama yang tahu identitas asli Gaara dan Gaara dengan beraninya menunjukkan kalau dia Vampire di hadapanmu. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini." Temari melirik Gaara sekilas sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tsk diam kau Temari-nee! jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu." Kata Gaara yang terlihat menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dan tidak jauh dari posisi Gaara, Kankuro ikut berdiri di sebelah Gaara namun dia tidak menyenderkan punggunya seperti halnya Gaara.

"Ino. Aku harap kau mau memaafkan adikku ini. dan melupakan kejadian memalukan barusan." kata Kankuro.

Ino menoleh ke arah Gaara yang terlihat tengah menatapnya dingin. Ino sempat melihat kedua mata Gaara yang sebelumnya berwarna merah pekat dan menampilkan taringnya dan kini wajahnya terlihat normal dengan manik hijau _turquoise_ dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya.

"Hmm." Ino mengangguk lemah. Temari dan Kankuro tersenyum senang sedangkan Gaara memasang wajah dinginnya menatap kedua manik _aquamrine_ Ino dengan tajam bagaikan setajam silet yang mengiris kedua kornea mata Ino secara paksa.

"_Kami-sama. Aku harap yang aku alami saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi nyata_."

To be continued...

A/N: Hallo readers! Kembali lagi nih emiko dengan FF My boss is a vampire. FF ini telah di revisi jalan ceritanya. Emiko berencana buat chapter ini ga sebanyak sebelumnya yang mencapai 14 chapter. Emiko harap kalian semua suka sama ceritanya. Yang tidak suka ya ga apa-apa kan selera orang berbeda-beda. Btw, Emiko minta saran kalian tentang FF ini. Terimakasih


End file.
